


My Teenage Dream

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You never imagined running into Alec at your Sugar-Daddy’s college reunion.





	My Teenage Dream

“Damn, Starkweather…you got old!”

Hodge let out a loud laugh, leaving your side and embracing the man with a soft punch.

“Who’s this?” his friend asked, mouth practically hanging open as his eyes roamed your body.

Hodge turned, only now thinking to introduce you-pulling you to him and kissing your cheek.

“This is y/n”.

His friend looked you up and down, tongue darting out as hunger filled his eyes.

“He’s…nice…” he trailed off, taking your hand and pulling you closer-Hodge shoving him lightly.

“And not yours to touch”.

Hodge’s friend held his hands up in surrender, taking a step back and chuckling to himself.

“Since when were you into the sugar-babies, anyway?”

“Since I met this one”, Hodge smirked, pulling you into his side, an arm around your shoulder protectively-marking you as his, as he always did.

All you could do was stick by him-the young trophy that separated Hodge from his friends, as though bedding someone a decade younger than him made him superior to the married fathers.

But that was the role you didn’t mind playing-so you said nothing, sitting on Hodge’s lap as he caught up with his friends.

You squeezed past the drunken groups gathered in the apartment, the mixture of excessively strong cologne, sweat, fruity perfume and a hint of smoke burning in your nose.

Hodge had long since forgotten your existence, catching up with his college friends-the eyes that scanned your body every other minute only further encouraging you to leave them alone.

The bar seemed illuminated by a spotlight-your only haven.

You trudged towards it, letting out a relieved sigh when you touched the counter, slumping onto a stool and letting your head rest on the cold metal.

“You alright?” you heard someone chuckle, letting out a tired groan and shaking your head.

“I am not made for the world of the rich, drunken, grown frat-boys”, you muttered, sitting up and glancing back at Hodge, who seemed to have replaced you with a red-head you hadn’t noticed until now.

But you couldn’t bring yourself to care-your relationship was nothing more than sex and gifts. It didn’t bother you, as long as you got what you wanted.

Turning back around-your damn near choked when your eyes met the bartender’s.

“Y/n?” he asked, completely taken aback-never expecting to have run into you at such an event.

“A-Alec? What…what the hell are you doing here?” you asked, suddenly finding yourself unable to even look away from him.

He’d aged in the few years since you’d left high-school, but you never would’ve imagined he’d manage to get more handsome than he already was.

The white bartender’s suit fit him perfectly, the shirt snug against his body-which looked toned and firm. His hair was less messy than it had been, pushed up and showing off his beautiful eyes you’d always imagined yourself getting lost in.

Alec was just as transfixed as you, eyes glistening as he smirked to himself-pouring you a lemonade and sliding it to you.

“Well…dad thought I needed to get to know the real world. And apparently, being a bartender is the best way to do that”, he shrugged, leaning on the counter and winking at you.

Your heart began racing faster than it ever had-your teenage-self freaking out at your crush even glancing your way, let alone winking and taking an interest.

“I-yea…you talk and…all that stuff”, you mumbled, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

Alec chuckled, his gaze soft-mind racing with thoughts of what might’ve been had he spoken up in high-school…and what possibly could be.

“Your date’s found someone new”, he commented, nodding over at Hodge, who had the girl practically straddling his lap, her tongue stuck in his ear.

“Y/N!” Hodge called out, happening to look up just as you turned, not even looking remotely sorry as the girl scowled and glared at you.

“I think I need to get back”, you sighed, reluctantly leaving Alec behind-his eyes on you the entire time, unable to wipe the blatant happiness off his face.

“Y’mind if sh’ comes with?” Hodge slurred, the girl-a hooker by the name of Clary-clinging to him desperately as you helped them both towards the elevator.

“Yea-it’s fine”, you grunted, the combined weight of Hodge and Clary too much for you-your body screaming as your legs began losing strength.

“Hey-you ok?”

The weight disappeared, a figure coming up from behind you-hands sliding against yours as he helped you carry them both forward.

You glanced back, suddenly pulling your hand from his-Alec taking their weight easily and resting them against the wall as he called the elevator.

Your hands were tingling from where he’d touched you, his scent intoxicating-the warmth of his body against yours for just the second more comforting than you ever could’ve imagined.

Hodge slurred a thanks, sliding down the wall and taking Clary with him-desperately making out with each other, leaving you watching in disgust and stepping away from them.

You turned to thank Alec-but your words were cut short when he took your hand and slipped something into it.

“That’s for you”, he muttered, face red and heated as he rushed away before you had the chance to respond-leaving you frowning after him.

Unfolding the paper and scanning it, you noticed a number scribbled on it-along with a short message.

_‘Call me?’_

It wasn’t the profound love confession you’d always dreamed of-nor a romantic gesture. But the note was more than enough to let you know what you needed.

And you planned on calling him the second you got home.

You’d wasted your high-school years, silent and wishing for the courage to make your move.

You weren’t about to make the same mistake again.


End file.
